Volturi's Pet
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Nagini hears about the Italian royal family and travels to plead with them to help break her curse.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 4

Category: 2

Prompt: Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

Word Count: 1717

Warnings: Slavery, underage main character, mental and physical abuse.

Note: AU, also potential change to match the timeliness.

Additional Task: Nigredo, a blackening or melanosis - write about a light character going to the dark side

Seasonally:

Days of the Year: 5th May: Ramadan - Write about being restricted.

Spring Challenge: (weather) Sunshine

Flower Prompts: Hyacinth - (word) Surrender

Earth Prompts: (word) Warming

Amanda's Challenge: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Write a story about an orphan.

Fortnightly Challenge:

The World Of Music: Djembe: Write about someone who is unique.

Remembering Space Mom: Write about someone feeling pressure to change.

Capcom Lives: Morrigan Aensland: Phrase/Theme: Looks can be deceiving

Monthly:

Assorted Appreciation:

Klaus Mikaelson - Character from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals - Write about a werewolf or a vampire

Boy Bands:

The Jackson 5 - Blame It on the Boogie - "I've changed my life completely"

Disney Challenge: Cri-Kee - write about luck.

Bonnie And Clyde: This World Will Remember Us: (word) legend

Film Festival: [Plot] Doing something nice for a stranger

Yearly:

Mixed Random Seed: [Word] Lucky

1000 Prompts: 952 [Creature] Vampire

365 Words: 237 [Word] Sparkle

Scavenger Hunt: Write a crossover

_**Volturi's Pet**_

Nagini had heard of immortal rulers called the Volturi. Legend had it that they have knowledge of ancient magic. Nagini had just turned fourteen, and she knew after puberty came it was just a matter of time before the curse came into effect and she would turn into a hideous beast by night, and once she reached her twenty-first birthday, she would transform forever into the form of a snake.

Rumours said that after a couple of years one loses their humanity, that one becomes a true snake instead of a woman trapped within the body of a creature. Because of this, she decided to travel to Italy and throw herself upon the mercy of the Volturi, they were the only option she had left at her disposal. She wasn't rich, her parents had both died a couple of years ago being burnt at the stake for witchcraft.

She was concerned that her fate might end the same way as the Volturi royal family were said to have chased away all the witchcraft from their town. Even at fourteen, she knew her future was glum either way, and the only hope she had was for them to cure her. She counted her pennies to catch a ferry, rushing to the last one just in time before the bell rang for last call.

Nobody paid attention to the small Asian woman boarding the ferry, and she stood clutching all that was left of her belongings in a small rucksack. Her journey to Italy was uneventful, save a few comments from wealthy men asking her if she was for sale. She declined each offer, although she knew it would make her be able to live more comfortably. She had her pride, and that was something she wasn't interested in selling to the highest bidder.

When she reached Italy she thanked the ferry captain and grabbed her rucksack. She left without a backwards glance at the men catcalling behind her back. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten to her.

It was almost nightfall, and she found a deserted house on a plot of land far enough away so she wouldn't be stumbled onto accidentally. She could feel the change happening, so she gave one look at the rising moon and disappeared into the house. She dropped the bag to the floor, locking the door quickly before the curse could take hold.

She didn't want to end up somewhere strange again. She preferred being trapped in one area when she transformed, that way she would awake in relative safety. She gave one last sigh before the full moon shone through the window and her transformation was triggered. She screamed, grateful nobody was around to hear her, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

The night was cold and drafty, and she was happy when the sun came up and shone in through the window, lighting up and warming the cold room. She got her stuff together, intent on meeting the Volturi royal family, or at least make an appointment to present her desperate plea.

She reached the castle. Its ancient metal gate creaked when it was pushed open and her eyes traveled up the marvelous stone building. She reached the big dark oak doors, knocking briskly before she lost her nerve.

"Good morning," a pale woman with long black hair and red eyes greeted her at the door.

"Morning," Nagini responded politely, holding out a hand to shake the woman's. The woman just shrugged it off, not putting out her own hand in response.

"How can I assist you today?" the woman asked in a serious tone.

"I was hoping to make an appointment with the Volturi about a personal condition that I heard they might be able to assist with," the young dark haired girl said, and the assistant eyed her curiously.

"You look young," she said suddenly.

"Uhm, yes, well I'm eighteen," she lied, hoping she looked convincing. The woman seemed to take her at her word.

"I will speak to them and relay your message," the woman said, turning to leave her in the empty hallway. There were a couple of leather seats against the wall, and she sat herself down into one of them. It seemed to be an hour or so before the pale woman returned to her.

"They will see you now," the woman said.

"Thank you," Nagini responded.

"Please leave your possessions with us, they can be collected when your appointment is concluded" she said, and this caused Nagini to give her a strange look.

She set the bag back onto the chair and stood up straight, following the woman down the passage. The Volturi sat at their chairs and the pale woman guided her into open room.

One stood up, holding a pale white hand out to Nagini. "I'm Aro," the man said to her.

"I'm Nagini," she responded politely, putting out her hand to shake it, instead he took her hand between his, his hands were cold and it seemed like his body hasn't seen the sun in years.

"Does she have any use to us?" another man asked from the chairs on the platform. Nagini's eyes rose in suspicion at the question.

"Dear brother, this woman is a witch with a blood curse upon her, she has power, but she isn't here to become one of us," he responded critically.

"My apologies sir," Nagini said, "I think the receptionist may have misread my intentions. I am here to humbly ask if you can use your magical gifts to cure me from an ancient blood curse that has claimed many in my family," She explained, turning to the other men as well.

The brothers shared a look and decided to string her along. "What does this curse entail?" a blond man asked from his chair. He seemed different from the others, softer, his eyes not red like theirs—but golden. Nagini spoke to him directly then.

"It's an ancient blood curse that causes us to transform into a snake during the light of the moon, and once we become twenty one, the transformation becomes complete and we cannot change back at all. Soon our humanity is lost and we become a beast for the remaining years of our lives," she explained all this without taking a breath, so sure was she that she needed to appeal to these men for their help.

"Young one," the man spoke to her directly, "we don't possess the power to undo a blood curse, as we ourselves are cursed, also by blood," the blond man seemed like he wanted to say more, but was cut off with a sharp hand on his arm, nails digging into the pale skin.

"Carlile, be careful, you don't want to cause Nagini's death, do you?" Aro spoke from behind her, surprising her.

She jumped, shocked at the arrogance of the man so carelessly speaking about killing her. She started to feel stifled in the room and moved towards the royal red drapes on the windows. She wanted to open a window and escape, but she managed to open the curtain before getting distracted by the sparkle coming from the men, almost blinding her. There was a woman among them, Nagini felt inexplicably drawn towards her. It was clear she had a special ability since Nagini felt compelled to do anything she says. The woman was small with mahogany hair, and she spoke to Nagini directly. "Stay," she said. Nagini stopped her escape right away.

"No," Carlisle said, "let her go, she won't remember." But it was too late, she was entranced and the Volturi had decided that she would make an entertaining pet.

"I want a pet snake," the other man muttered. The woman made Nagini offer her neck to the man that spoke, and she walked over willingly in surrender.

"She smells good," he added. Then he bent down to bite the girl. Nagini was paralyzed, she couldn't even scream as the elongated canines pierced her neck. He dropped Nagini to the floor suddenly, spitting her blood out and pulling back immediately.

"Her blood curse is so strong I cannot stand to drink from her," he said. He was oddly puzzled at this new information.

* * *

Nagini believed she was lucky. She stayed with them long enough to know that the one named Carlisle took care of her. He made sure she was fed and the others never bothered her all that much. She was brought out every night during her change as entertainment where she was beaten and prodded with sticks, and they even had a whip to entice her to bite other people.

She soon found out the Volturi were vampires, and the only one that was different was Carlisle. She harboured some feelings for the man, but she knew she would rather die as herself than give up her freedom to change into one of them.

She cleaned the castle, did the washing, made sure the place was neat and tidy. She spent a year as "their pet" and she made peace with her fate during that time. Nothing could be done to change what was going to happen, but she still had her life left now. She changed her life completely to come here, and she knew if she planned it well, Carlisle would help her escape and be free from the influence of the tyranny of the Volturi.

* * *

She didn't know that they had one among them that could tell the future, and were already discussing if they wanted to keep her or not. "She is planning to escape tonight," he said to his brothers. Carlisle kept his opinion to himself, not wanting to draw their attention.

"Brother Carlisle, you will let the snake out, and give her some money, not sure why, but that's your intention," he told Carlisle, and Carlisle was surprised that he was willing to go through with this plan. He didn't want to offend his hosts, but he believed Nagini deserved some freedom.

* * *

And so Nagini regained her freedom after being the slave to vampires for a whole year. Her first breath of fresh air and the feeling of the sun warming her skin felt amazing. She would never see being trapped indoors the same way ever again.


End file.
